glass mate
by lee tiehyun
Summary: Dua buah gelas jodoh  apa itu benar ? gelas yang akan menunjukkan pedamping hidup  gelas milik sungmin dan kyuhyun , benarkah mereka jodoh ?   atau itu hanya fiktif belaka


glass mate

Chapter : 1

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and family

Cast : kyumin

Warning : Genderswitch

Langsung saja ke story

don't like , don't read

mohon review

* * *

><p>Sungmin Pov<p>

Belum ada feeling

belum ada feeling sama sekali ! padahal tunangan sudah dilakukan dan besok aku akan mengunjungi keluarganya . Aku datang kerumahnya untuk silaturahmi ke appa dan ummanya , berbincang dan mengenal lebih dekat lagi .

Sudah 3 tahun aku mengenalnya. aku sudah tahu bagaimana gelagatnya , dia sopan , lumayan tampan tapi ntah kenapa aku sama sekali belum punya perasaan . Rasa itu belum juga tiba . aku harap besok setelah aku menemui keluarganya untuk kedua kalinya sehingga lebih dekat , mudah-mudahan aku menemukan rasa itu . ya, semoga !

Hari ini aku mengenakan dress selutut berwarna ungu . kata orang ungu adalah warna janda . tapi ntah bagaimana aku merasa nyaman memakai warna ini. Aku sudah siap untuk hari ini berhadapan dengan orang yang belum ku kenal kali . tetapi aku tidak punya rasa takut sama sekali , sebab itu menjadi rutinitasku menjadi seorang sekretaris di perusahaan milik appaku sendiri . Mereka sudah menyambutku didepan pintu , perempuan paruh baya yang wajahnya begitu ayu , jika tersenyum dia sangat cantik dia ibu henry , calon suamiku . aku agak sedikit geli jika menyadari siapa henry . hingga detik ini aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa diam-diam mencintaiku .

Yang disebelahnya ibu siwon itu adalah adiknya yang bernama ryeowook . mereka tiga bersaudara . yang seorang lagi aku belum pernah melihatnya sebab hyungnya henry bekerja di jepang . Sulit untuk pulang ke korea , Sekalipun ketika keluarganya melamarku dia tidak bisa pulang . tak mengapa .

Aku juga tak melihat henry , biasanya saat aku berkunjung kerumahnya henry sudah berdiri di pintu gerbang . tetapi batang hidungnya tak juga kelihatan . mungkin dia sedang berada di kampus untuk mengurus gelar sarjananya . kuliah 6 tahun baru kali ini diwisudakan . lagi - lagi karena alasan kuliah sambil kerja . ku parkirkan mobil sedanku di halaman rumahnya yang cukup luas , ditanami banyak pohon dan bunga . umma henry sangat pandai bercocok tanam . Tampaknya keluarga ini sangat menghargai alam . Semua orang mengenal keluarga ini siapa lagi kalau bukan keluarga kim yoongwoon dan park jungsoo.

" sungmin , mari masuk. " sapa ummanya padaku dengan begitu ramah

" Iya , yuk unnie ,, mari masuk di rumah kami yang sederhana ini " ajak adik henry , ryeowook yang turun ke halaman lalu melingkarkan jemarinya di lengan kananku.

'rumah yang sederhana , apa gak salah ,, ini rumah bisa dikatakan istana ' pikirku

aku melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu masuk rumah , rumah yang bisa jadi memang akan menjadi tempatku kelak . mungkin ! itupun kalau aku sudah bisa mencintai henry . aku diajak keruang tamu , disana sudah dihidangkan makanan kue kering yang beragam macam mulai dari potato dan stick kacang plus dengan beberapa gelas yang sudah diisi jus yang berwarna kuning keoranye-oranyean .

'aduh jangan-jangan itu jus jeruk'

" duduklah sungmin . dicicipi hidangannya yang di masak oleh adikmu ini"

adik sepertinya berlebihan masih calon adik

" makasih ahjumma " aku tersenyum

"sungmin bisakah kau memanggil kami dengan panggilan yang sering digunakan henry untuk menyapa kami" jungsoo memegang tangan sungmin

' berarti aku harus memanggil jungsoo ahjumma dengan sebutan umma dan yoongwoon ahjussi dengan sebutan appa juga ' aku memikirkan sejenak perkataannya dan akhirnya aku menganggukkan kepala

" ahjuss..._maksud-ku_ appa ?" tanyaku yang memang dari tadi tidak melihat ahjussi

" oh,, appa ada urusan mendadak , beliau titip salam buat sungmin " lagi-lagi aku tersenyum aku sudah hampir dekat dengan keluarga ini apalagi keluarganya henry kawan relasi appaku .

" dari tadi unnie enggak ada nanya henry oppa kemana ?" aku tersenyum kembali dan mengembangkan senyumku sebab aku tahu dia sedang menggodaku

" hus .. wookie . umma jitak nanti kepalamu ! "

" enggak papa kok mma " belaku. aku sudah menganggap wookie sebagai adikku

" Henry hyung juga titip salam buat unnie , dia lagi di kampus . biasalah ngurus wisudanya yang tinggal dua minggu lagi . dia tampak semangat , unnie . gak sabar pingin cepet wisuda dan menikah dengan yeoja yang dicintainya " wookie menggodaku lagi , ia mesem-mesem sendiri

" wookie ? liat muka unniemu sudah memerah "umma mencoba menghentikan candaan ryeowook .

tiba-tiba handphone ryeowook berdering , dan dia permisi menjauhi kami mungkin telepon dari kawannya sehingga tidak bisa diganggu. aku pun mulai ngobrol dengan ahjumma , beliau sangat senang mengobrol . beliau menceritakan bahwa anaknya yang sulung sekarang berada di jepang , tinggal dengan paman bibinya yang berada di jepang sana.

Pov End

* * *

><p>" nama oppanya wookie yang pertama kyuhyun . sekarang sudah menjadi dokter disana . dan sekarang sudah punya anak satu , yeoja , cantik . nanti deh kalau sungmin dan henry menikah akan kami kenalkan "<p>

kyuhyun ?

" unnie , aku makan ya makanan yang ada di atas meja ? " tanya ryeowook yang tiba-tiba sudah nongol kembali didepan pintu

" oh ya , boleh ! "

" wookie ini semua untuk unnie-mu "

ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya

" wookie umma hanya bercanda " goda sungmin . jungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah putri bungsunya itu . jungsoo menarik tangan sungmin . sungmin mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya jungsoo. ke sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu berukuran besar . begitu pintu dibuka , tampaklah lemari , tempat tidur king size dan buku-buku tertata rapi. Ibu menarik tanganku lebih kuat kearah sebuah lemari kaca.

" nah , ini foto kyuhyun waktu masih ya ? dia selalu ranking satu ".

sungmin mengambil foto yang terbingkai dengan bingkai ukiran mobil-mobilan . foto itu terletak di sebuah meja kecil dekat lemari kaca itu.

" itu foto lama, kalau aslinya dia ganteng .banyak yeoja yang mencintainya . tapi dia sangat setia , walaupun sudah menikah tetapi dia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya .foto terbaru nya ada di lemari kaca , tapi sayang kuncinya disembunyikan kyuhyun . katanya didalam sana barang pribadinya . tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya."

jungsoo meraba foto yang ada digenggaman sungmin , dan membalas perkataan jungsoo dengan senyuman .

sungmin mengamati persatu benda-benda yang ada di lemari kaca . ada koleksi cincin , kartu-kartu , lembaran uang won . salah satu lembaran uang itu ada nomor telepon . sungmin kembali mengalihkan matanya ke kaca bagian bawah . dua buah gelas keramik ada disana , disamping album foto yang bertumpuk-tumpuk . dua buah gelas yang tampak usianya cukup tua . gelas satunya berwarna biru bermotif awan sedangkan gelas yang satunya lagi berwarna pink bermotif bunga mawar

" itu gelas favorite kyuhyun sejak sma dulu "ujar jungsoo begitu melihat sungmin menatap serius dua buah gelas yang ada dilemari

" dulu kyuhyun sekolah di jepang , dia ingin membantu paman dan bibinya disana . walaupun begitu kami tidak pernah hilang kontak padanya . dia sering curhat sama umma . dia pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai adik kelasnya . yeoja itu sering memakai gelas berwarna pink . sehingga waktu tamat , gelas itu dibelinya dan dia bilang untuk kenang-kenangan . gelas jodoh !

sungmin menelan ludah dengan payah . Nafasnya sulit untuk bernafas dan dia memikirkan sesuatu

" umma ... "

" ya ? "

" apa nama lengkap kyuhyun oppa itu- " sungmin baru ingat bahwa kyuhyun itu bermarga kim tapi bukan kah nama yang sama itu banyak didunia . jungsoo memerhatikan sungmin menunggu perkataan sungmin yang belum diselesaikannya

"kim kyuhyun yang tinggal dengan keluarga jung yunho dan kim jaejoong ?" tanya sungmin . mudah-mudahan perkataannya tadi tidak benar

"iya , benar. sungmin tahu darimana?"

tatapan jungsoo tak sanggup dilihat sungmin . sungmin semakin gemetaran . mendadak kepalanya pusing . spontan dengan tak sopan sungmin melangkah keluar kamar , tidak pamitan terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan beliau begitu saja yang masih melihat kelakuan aneh sungmin .

diruang tamu sungmin bertemu dengan ryeowook . dengan cepat aku melangkah keluar . pasti dia heran dengan sikap anehku ini

" unnie , unnie kenapa ? " tanya ryeowook dan mengejar sungmin

sungmin tak perduli dengan pertanyaan ryeowook . yang ada dipikirkannya adalah pulang .

tobe continue

review please

salam kenal

lee-tiehyun


End file.
